Love You Always Part Two
by youaremylifenow513
Summary: cecilia and rob deal with issues beyond their control...can the love they feel for each other equal out the bad things that keep happening to them? Part Two of Love You Always
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks.**

**A Flashback to Valentine's Day.**

**Rob proposed. EEKK it was so exciting. He had everyone say something to me and Chelsea was my quote on quote **_**date. **_**Now it was my turn for his surprise. I actually had something planned thanks to my dad. My father and I had discussed it but I didn't know he would actually go through with it. I had found out that he did through the course of the night up in the Eye's capsule. **

**I still had Rob's hands in mine and I helped him into the car just as Chelsea had done to me. I handed our driver a piece of paper with the place we needed to be on it. He nodded and we were back on the road. It was about a half hour drive. Than I would drive the rest of the way since I didn't have to think twice about Rob searching through the driver's mind to see where I was taking him. **

**I couldn't stop looking at the ring. I swore my life with him was just one big dream that any moment now I would wake up, back home in Gold Coast. There was no way that this could EVER be a dream. I mean come on I had gotten stabbed and punched. Usually if you get hurt you wake up…right? Why was I contemplating this? Couldn't I just be happy to know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with a man that I have loved for years but hadn't known up until about two months ago? "Cecilia…" he said softly almost whispering so low that I couldn't hear him. "I'm here and trust me you're not dreaming."**

"**It's just so hard for me to believe you are here, I'm sorry." I knew he couldn't see what I was doing but he probably knew. I was looking down at my hands awkwardly, kind of embarrassed.**

"**It's okay Cecilia. I wish I could see you right now because I know you need comforting. But I love you and I wish you did realize that none of this is a dream." **

"**I know. I will try to realize." The driver pulled up and the new Dodge Venom my dad had bought me was waiting in my parent's driveway. "Okay Rob we are almost there…however we have to switch cars." He nodded and I got out to open the door for him. "Thanks Henry. Have a safe drive home." **

**I grabbed Rob's hands and lead him to my new car. I got in on the other side and turned the car on and started to drive down the street. We drove listening to music and I was singing along. It took ten minutes to get to where we needed to be and then I stopped the car. I ran over to the other side and opened his door. I grabbed his hand and got him out of the car. **

_Rob's POV (Flashback on Valentine's Day…well Night)_

**I had no clue where Cecilia was taking me. I searched her thoughts and nothing…just songs. Her singing A Heart Full of Love. She would then switch to Without You. Then to On My Own and A Little Fall of Rain. I sometimes felt like I was holding her back from all the things she could do. She has a voice of an angel and what was she doing with her life? Spending it with me. I couldn't do that to her but I couldn't just leave her. Maybe I should just leave her life up to her and not worry about whether or not I am holding her behind. She would decipher that on her own she was smarter than not to.**

**I got out of the car and handed her my hands. She closed the door behind me and she backed me up against the car. I could read every sense she was feeling. Love, Passion, and yet sadness. Oddly enough I understood why. I felt that she thought I was angry with her. "Cecilia?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Can I take this off yet?"**

"**Uh um yes sure I guess. I'm sorry my present isn't as great as yours was." I took the blindfold off and she was faced the other way. She had found a private park. It was pitch black only a few street lights and the lights to her car where still on. The stars filled the night sky it was…perfect. What else could be more perfect than looking at her and this perfect place that she had found? She looked down at her hands and I couldn't help but want to know what she was thinking. **

"**Cecilia…"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Please tell me what is wrong. I have no clue why you are feeling so distant but please talk to me. Are things being rushed? Do you regret saying yes to marrying me? Because if you do than please don't lead things on anymore…I was hurt once badly and if I am lead on I couldn't take it…Cecilia you have to answer me on this."**

"**Rob…it's just…things…I…I can't. It's possibly because I feel pressure. I love you Rob but…I just can't marry you…not now anyway. I'm sorry I really am. I just…just can't."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Three Months Later.

_Exactly Three Months Later._

It's been three months since Cecilia ended our relationship. She never gave me an exact reason. I didn't understand. I loved her to the fullest and with everything that I am. Nothing seemed right with the world. After all she put me through I just couldn't fit it in my heart to hate her. I still loved her. I had no clue what or where she was. All I know is that Chloe talks to her.

The house was empty without her. My life was empty, nothing was considered worthwhile anymore. For the past three months I've replayed what happened and tried to figure out where I had gone wrong. Was everything that happened based on a lie or was I just rushing into things. Had I don't something wrong? Okay, Rob don't keep dwelling on the past. Try and pick yourself up from this. You did it before and you can do it again. No thoughts of suicide no thoughts of dying. Just pick yourself up and try again…if possible…as if I'd ever want to. I made a vow to her that I would never love another woman forever and ever. Was this all just a dream? A really long and bad dream.

Chloe was living with me only because my family was afraid I was going to commit suicide and I sometimes honestly thought that. I just couldn't put that blame on Cecilia to make her think that because of her I killed myself…well it would be because of her but still. Chloe tried to take so much off me but she knows that I still love her. I just could not tell if she still loved me.

"Rob? I…I am going out. Are you sure you will be okay for a few hours? Or do you want to go to Mom and Dad's?" Chloe yelled up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to Mom and Dad's. I really don't want to be alone…not today at least." I said walking down the stairs to see her.

"Okay sweetie let's get you there." We walked out the door with our spring coats and into the car. Chloe drove extremely fast and we made it there in record time. "Okay Rob. I will see you later." I nodded and before I shut the door Chloe stopped me. "Oh and Rob! Try and have some kind of fun. Please…For me?" I nodded and shut the door.

_(Cecilia's POV; Present day time. April 14__th__)_

"Cecilia…why the fuck are you so stupid? You really are…You left the PERFECT GUY! I really can't believe you. You went through so much to get me and mom to love him and it finally works and you leave him. What is going through that insane mind of yours? Could you please tell us what went wrong, where on earth he had messed up?" I was laying in bed when Haley came in and threw a pillow at me. "Look I'm tired of seeing you mope around. You know he loves you and I can't figure out for the life of me what on earth went wrong. Cecilia it's not every day you find the perfect guy. The guy that gave up everything for you. He loves you Cecilia what the fuck is wrong with that?"

"HALEY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND."

"Understand what Cecilia. Your stupidity…yes you are right I don't understand that."

"No, you don't understand…just forget it you just don't understand." I got up angry and stomped into the bathroom. They didn't understand…no one did…but me. I understood why I left him. Well not really. Something just didn't _feel_ right. I hoped in the shower and quickly washed my hair and body. Chloe and I were going shopping for the day. It would be the first time I've seen her since I left his house on February 15th at 2:27am.

I finished my shower quickly and got dressed into jeans and a light sweater. It was supposed to be warm out so I didn't want to wear a jacket. What Haley said was true in a way. I don't know why I left him. I felt that he deserved better. Someone that wasn't me. A girl that was amazing in every single way possible. But I just couldn't be her. I wanted to be. I just wasn't…Cecilia you are an idiot. Why did I let him go? For all I know he probably doesn't want me now. Not after I hurt him as badly as I did. Chloe was setting me up with an agent to get me in the West End today. I looked very nice and she said since it was her friend Kristina that I didn't have to look as professional as a normal client would.

My cell phone vibrated and it was Chloe. She texted my phone _I'll be there in a few seconds. Come on out. _Well here goes the rest of my life. I ran down the stairs and out the door before anyone could say anything. Chloe pulled up just as I ran down the front steps. "Hey stranger. I've missed you so much. Someone else has too but we won't talk about him if you do not want too."

"Hey Chloe. I've…missed you too. And thank you but we can if you want to know everything."

"Really? You'll talk about it? Wow I'm shocked. Okay well I don't know anything because HE doesn't know anything. What happened?" She was concentrated on the road.

"Chloe…you must swear to me that you will not repeat this. Please. I beg you if you want to know you cannot tell a single living soul on this earth ever."

"Okay, Cecilia. I promise you that." She glanced over at me and gave me a half smile.

"Remember the night I was stabbed?"

"Yes. How could any of us forget that? But continue." She slowed down to the traffic light.

"Well when my dad took you and Rob out for lunch/dinner or whatever it was I found out that I was…"

"That you were what Cecilia….????" She urged me to continue on.

"That I was pregnant." I got quieter as I said the word…pregnant.

"Are you…serious?"

"Yes. That night I was stabbed, Emmett hit the baby. That night I lost the baby." Chloe was stopped at the red light still and cars were beeping behind her. She continued to drive to the nearest parking lot.

"Sorry go ahead."

"When we got back home I had Charlie check just to make myself 100% positive. I didn't want my dad to know and I knew I could trust Charlie enough to not tell anyone. I had no plan on telling Rob. Than Charlie reiterated what my dad had said about I could not have kids and that just made me sort of upset." I was slightly crying and she put her hand on mine. "So I thought about the relationship me and Rob had and I had come up with that he deserved someone who could give him children. He deserved anyone but me. I decided that after he proposed. I just couldn't hurt him anymore Chloe. I really couldn't." I looked down at my hands and wiped the tears away.

"Cecilia…he needs you. I've never seen him so depressed. Even when Lily died he was not this depressed. He has had thoughts of suicide. I love you to death Cecilia but my brother needs you and you know you need him too. I understand more than you know about losing a child…I was pregnant and Jesse beat him up so bad that it the child was lost. I know Cecilia I know what it is like. But Rob and Jesse are to totally different people. You have to understand that you both will probably die without each other. Cecilia…please go back to him. He really believes you don't love him so he won't go back to you."

I took a few deep breathes and nodded. I did miss him. I loved him more than anything else in this world. I did realize that I was stupid for leaving him…for not telling him the truth. I'm sure when he finds out all this he WILL hate me. "Cecilia he could never ever hate you." I did not just say that out loud! I know I didn't.

"Chloe! How long were you able to….?"

"Oh. Um. Opps. Crap I gave it all away. What on earth was I thinking? I'm sorry Cecilia. Yes I can. I have been able to for my entire life." Chloe pulled back on the road and started toward her friend Kristina's agency. We got there in a few minutes. Chloe parked in the reserved parking space near the door and placed the sticker in the window. "Well…do you have a song prepared and stuff?"

"Yes I do. Will you go in with me?"

"Of course sweetie. I would not miss it for the world…unless you didn't want me there however my mind reading abilities are a lot stronger than Rob's are. I can actually read your mind the entire time while he can only read it at certain points. I guess you have like a mental block on him or something. The only day I could not hear you was well the last time I saw you actually."

"Ha-ha. Umm. Should we go now?" Chloe nodded and we walked into the building. We went into the elevator and went up to the top floor of the building. I was so nervous and I knew Chloe could tell. She smiled lightly at me and the door opened to the top floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Delta Nu.**

Me and Chloe walked up to the front desk and her assistant was on the phone. He appeared to be the exact definition of gay. He wore an unusual patterned shirt with many different colors…colors I never thought would go together. He had cat eyed glasses and what seemed to be Armani dress pants. He hung up the phone when he saw Chloe. "Chloe darling. You are looking rather beautiful today. How are you?"

"Hello Danny. Thanks you look nice yourself. I'm very well. Danny this is my best friend Cecilia. We are here to see Ms. Valentino if you do not mind telling her that we are here."

"No problem girlfriend. I'd be happy to get Krissy for you." Chloe looked over at me looking at all her degree's and awards. Danny came back quickly, "So my beautiful girls Ms. Valentino will see you now. Good luck Cecilia."

"Thank you Danny. I think I will need it." I said and Chloe grabbed my hand and walked into her office. Danny closed the door behind us. Ms. Valentino sat at her desk. She was very pretty; she had long brown hair and thin. Her hair was straight and flipped under at the ends. She was certainly too pretty to be in that kind of career.

"Krissy this is Cecilia, the girl that I was telling you about. She is truly amazing. We talked about the one role she could play. What do you think? Does she suit that role?"

"Hi Chloe and Cecilia." I smiled and nodded at her. "Cecilia you do fit the part and fortunately for you I am the casting director for this musical. However we have to hear you sing. Do you have anything prepared today?"

"Hello Ms. Valentino. Yes I do have a few songs prepared."

"Oh please call me Krissy…and what songs do you have to sing today?"

"Oh okay Krissy. I was going to sing On My Own from Les Miserables, Mamma Mia, and Honey Honey."

"Alright that sounds great. However could you sing a song from Legally Blonde? Do you know them?"

"Yes I do actually. Which song do you want me to sing?"

"How about the actual song Legally Blonde?"

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Danny! Danny darling. Could you come in here for a couple minutes please. Can you play the song Legally Blonde on the piano for Miss Cecilia please my darling?" Danny nodded and sat at the big piano. "Ok Danny you can give Miss Cecilia a countdown and she can begin."

"Okay Miss Cecilia. Five…Four...Three…Two…One."

"_Take back the books and pack up the clothes clear out the room and drop of the key…leave with what's left of my dignity…get in the car and just go. Chalk it all up to experience…they said I'd fail but disagreed. Who could say then where my path would lead? Well now I know…_

_Back to the sun…back to the shores…back to where I was before…back where I'm known back in my own very small pond. Laugh with my friends when I arrive. We'll drop the top and just drive…That's fine with me…just let me be Legally Blonde." _

"Wow Cecilia. That was amazing. You have yourself an agent and your very first part. Congratulations you are the new Elle Woods."

"Oh my god you guys! Thank you so much. I cannot believe it." I hugged Krissy and Chloe and Danny.

"Cecilia here is your script and let's get to work on giving you that beautiful Elle straight hair. Don't worry your wavy hair will still be intact it is not permanent."

We spent hours getting me to look more as an Elle than Cecilia. Finally her stylists were done with me. The hairdresser turned me around to face the mirror. "Wow. Thank you!" Everything was basically the same…only straighter hair, side bangs, and some highlights to make me a little bit more blonder. It was beautiful and I was so excited.

Opening Night was in four weeks and Krissy said everything was easy. Just the lines and the dances was what I really had to learn since I knew every song.

_Four long weeks later after the first performance._

Everything went amazing. The crowd loved me. I was finally where I wanted to be. Only not really. Something wasn't right. I missed Rob. I had to go after him. I had to get him back. I grabbed all my flowers and bags out of Elle's Dressing Room and ran out the door. Rob's house was only a mile away so I got into the cab that was parked outside of the theatre. It was pouring out. It was very bad and we got there in about fifteen minutes because of the rain. I gave the driver the money and I got out. I had no clue what I was going to say to him. I tried not to think of it because I didn't want either Rob or Chloe to hear me.

The rain came down harder and I was already soaking wet. I threw my bags and flowers in the gazebo and ran up the driveway. What was I going to say or do. The driveway seemed longer than anything. The door seemed to be getting farther and farther away. I finally reached the door. The rain was still coming down on me since there was no awning. My clothes where drenched and so was my hair. I knocked loudly on the door and waited for him to answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Little Fall of Rain.**

The rain was becoming more intense as the minutes grew on. The lights in his house were on so I knew he was home. I knocked one last time…still no answer. I turned around and walked away incredibly slow. Tears were streaming down my face but with the pouring rain you honestly couldn't tell. I made it past his car trying to keep myself up. I stopped because I couldn't continue anymore. The pain in my heart was too much to handle.

Suddenly as I started to walk on I heard the front door open. I turned around to see Rob standing in the doorway. "Cecilia? What on earth are you doing here? It's pouring rain out here." He walked out into the rain. I met him halfway. By the time we reached each other he was drenched like me. "Is something wrong Cecilia? Why are you here of all nights when it's raining heavily and you are so afraid of it?" My arms were crossed into my chest and he placed his hands on my upper arms.

"A little fall of rain could hardly hurt me now. You're here…that's all I need to know." I sang shivering. "Pl…please. I'm….so…sorry. I promise to love you forever. Every single solitary day of forever. Till the last person take's their last breath on this earth or till God stops caring for all humanity. Sometimes I wish I had never met you." He looked at me confused and sad at the same time. "Wait. It gets better I promise. Because then I could go to sleep at night not knowing there was someone like you out there for me to love. The best thing about me is you, Rob. I love you and I'm so sorry." The tears came down harder on my face. Suddenly he stepped towards me and ran his hand to the back of my head and kissed me.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to come back. Let's get inside before you get sick." He picked me up and carried me into the house. "Chloe is out. She told me you had something to tell me." He put me on the bed in his room.

"She kind of read my mind."

"She told you? About our family?"

"Uh no. She just told me that she was able to read my mind and that it was far more powerful than yours ever was."

"Oh…okay. Than what did you have to tell me?"

He threw me a towel and crawled next to me on the bed. I curled up with my knees to my chin and he placed his hand on my one knee. "Remember when we were in Gold Coast and Emmett…stabbed me?" He nodded. Wow Cecilia what a stupid question how could he NOT forget it. "Well that morning I had found out that I was pregnant. When he stabbed me the baby was killed. When we got back home I had…your father check to make sure I did lose the baby and I did. After that I tried so hard to block everyone out of my mind…especially you. When you proposed I sincere in marrying you than after looking at you and your family and mine I had decided that all of you deserved so much better. You deserved a child, our parents deserved grandkids. That you deserved better than me." I covered my face with my hands.

"Cecilia…" He pulled his hands off me. "Why didn't you tell me this? Emmett could be charged with murder."

I looked up at him. "Emmett is already charged with murder. He was found guilty and is in jail for life. During that three month period that I did not see you…I was in Gold Coast and they tested me over and over again and they questioned your father and he was found guilty. As for not telling you, I couldn't hurt someone this badly. So I just dealt with it myself. Telling you that day probably would have killed me. I figured that the easiest thing was to let you move on and forget me…well at least try and forget me. But in all actuality I could not forget you. Everything I did made me think of you. Robert Thomas Pattinson I love you and I will wait till the end of forever for you to forgive me for what I had done to you."

We sat in silence for what seemed to be such a long time. He looked at his hands and I would kill to know what he was thinking. If there was the slightest chance he was thinking he still loved me. After about waiting for a half our I got up off his bed and walked down the stairs and out the front door. I was completely dry and soon enough I'd be soaking wet.

The rain was still heavy but not as bad as before. You were able to see in front of you this time. I was hoping I didn't have to wait forever but I guess wasn't ready to forgive me. Was I ready to wait forever? Wait Cecilia yes you are I am ready. I will wait forever. He is the only one I would spend the rest of my life with. I love him more than anything. Doubt is never the way to go especially when you love him so much.

I started walking slowly off his porch. I started out walking slow but the driveway was incredibly long. I couldn't take being near this house. I had to leave. I had to…go away. Far away far from this place…back home or not hear. Somewhere not on the earth. I couldn't go on living without him. I started to run…run as fast as I could. I grabbed my small bag out of his gazebo and left the flowers there. None of it mattered anymore. I ran out his driveway gate and down towards the theatre. I ran and kept running. Nothing was going to stop me now. I ran inside the theatre and dropped my stuff on one of the seats in the first row. The set was already ready for the performance tomorrow night.

The CD player was sitting on a step going up towards the stage. It had in the CD I recorded for Legally Blonde. I had it in there before the performance earlier to practice…it's just the instrumental part. I pressed play and skipped to number 16…Sometimes I guess it's just who I am…Legally Blonde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Legally Blonde.**

It started to play as I walked up to the Delta Nu house. I walked up the steps to the upper level of it and leaned against the railing up top. My back was turned towards the empty audience.

_Take back the books and pack up the clothes…Clear out my room and drop of the keys…leave with what's left of my dignity. Get on the plane and just go…_(really car but it makes sense for where she wants to leave to). _Chalk it all up to experience…they said I'd fail but I disagreed. Who could say then where my path would lead? Well now I know. Back to the sun, Back to the shore, back to what I was before. Back where I'm known back in my own very small pond…laugh with my friends when I arrive, we'll drop the top and just drive… That's fine with me…just let me be Legally Blonde. (_referring to Chloe even though she isn't there but knows she can hear her) _Thanks for your help and for all you've done. Thank you for cheating me decently. _(The instruments continue and blows past the first part Emmett sings in Legally Blonde.) _Sorry I'm letting down everyone.._(she stops and waits till the instruments go past all of Emmett's parts.)_ Back to the sun…back to the shore…back to what I was before…lie on the beach. DREAM WITHIN REACH. _

(Someone walks in and starts singing.) "If you can hear, Can I just say…how much I want you to stay." I turned around on the upper level to see Rob standing on the bottom of the steps inside the Delta Nu house. He had one foot up on the first step and his left hand on the railing. All of a sudden the song switched and it was So Close…the song I was humming when we met. I was dry again and I slowly walked down the stairs and stopped halfway and he started walking up the steps to meet me. He stopped when he was directly in front of me.

He placed his hand on the curve of my waist. And his other hand on my hand. _"You're in my arms and all the world is calm. The music playing for only two. __So close together. And when I'm with you. So close to feeling alive. A life goes by, Romantic dreams will stop. So I bid mine goodbye and never knew. So close was waiting, waiting here with you. And now forever I know. All that I wanted to hold you so close.  
_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. And now you're beside me and look how far we've come. So far we are so close. How could I face the faceless days If I should lose you now? We're so close, To reaching that famous happy end and almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming for we know we are. So close, So close, And still so far."_

Whatever had just happened had seemed like it was not real. I swore this was a dream but then again this stuff only happens in reality…well no it really doesn't only when your reality is Robert Thomas Pattinson. Tears filled my eyes and I couldn't help but smile. He stepped up the one step that was between us and took his hand from my waist and placed it on my face near my eyes, stopping the tears from falling any further. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I moved my arms and put them in back of his neck and leaned my body against him. He picked me up off the step I was on and carried me down the stairs. He put me down on the first step and my arms where still around his neck. "I'm sorry Cecilia. I was born to be with you."

I walked off the steps to the Delta Nu house and over towards the other side of the stage. He followed me curious as to what I was doing. Something was happening…I…I could hear what he was saying and he wasn't talking. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head. "Rob…I…I can hear you. Why? Why can I hear you?"

He walked over to me and placed my hands in his. "Because I'm letting you hear what I am thinking. Come over here and close your eyes." I followed him back over to the steps inside the house and sat down on the step and he sat one step below me. "Okay now close your eyes. I want to show you what you look like to me." I did as he said and his mind ran through everything…the first time he saw me to this very second. It ran through the conversation he had with Chloe on the phone the first time and the excuse to go and find me the moment he saw me.

"Rob…" I opened my eyes and he looked up at me. "I have something to ask you and please just be open about it okay?"

"Okay Cecilia...do I have to worry?"

"No…not at all, at least I don't think you do."

"Ha alright than what is it?"

"I uh um…Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

"Cecilia…I can't let you ask me. I have to ask you. So come here." He got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the steps. I followed him and he got down on one knee…again. "Will you marry me?"

"I think you know my answer." I pulled him up off the floor and kissed him. I put my arms around the his neck and he picked me up and spun me. I broke the kiss and he placed me back down on the ground. "What about now?"

"Now what?" He asked confused.

"Let's get married now and then have a big wedding later. We don't have to tell anyone that we are married we can wait. I just want to marry you so bad that now seems like the perfect time."

"Alright." His crooked smile appeared on his face. I saw it then in his look, a look that I didn't have to read his mind about…he loved me and was ready to marry me. Nothing was going to stop us. "We have to keep Chloe out of both of our minds. Here is how we do it. It's actually simple. Just close your eyes and it will happen just think of her not being able to read this part in our life." I did as he told me and I could feel a part of me not being there.

After ten minutes Rob took my hand and walked me out the door to the theatre. The rain had stopped and we got into his car. He opened his door for me and we were off to find a wedding chapel. He used his phone to find one and to send directions to his GPS in his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: From This Day On.**

He closed his door and turned the car on quickly. His tires treaded across the stones beneath them. We were now speeding down the empty highway in silence. "We have to make one stop before we do…get married."

"Oh? Where at?" I asked looking over at him. He looked over at me and smiled at me.

"I have to get your ring from the house…well both of them."

"Both?"

"Yes…both. Your engagement ring and the wedding band I had bought when I bought the engagement ring." We stopped at his house and he ran in and came out just as quickly. "Alright. Ready for the rest of our lives?"

"Of course. Let's go. The faster we get there the faster we will finally be together forever bounded by law." He laughed and sped down his driveway and onto the street. We made it to the wedding chapel in fifteen minutes. I found it weird that I wasn't nervous that I was one hundred percent ready for this next HUGE step.

Just as we were about to park my phone started to ring…it was my Dad. "Should I answer?"

"Yeah why not. You just don't have to tell him that we are getting married if you don't want to."

"Alright well I don't really want to yet. I'm just going to say that I am with you and I'll come home and get my things later on tomorrow…well today kind of…ha-ha. _Hello…Hi Dad. Yes I am fine. Thank you so much for the flowers. No I won't be home tonight…Yes…oh ha-ha. Tell them thank you. A letter?...From…Who? WHAT! No just rip it up…well no I want to read it in a way. No. Alright. I'm with Rob. Yes we are. Okay Love you too. Bye. _He said Emmett wrote me a letter…"

"Oh. Well I wonder what it says. Oh well we can find out later. Tonight is about us. Just you and me. Forever and forever. According to their website they have a shop inside where you can buy a dress I have my suit in the trunk still from Valentine's Day."

He got out of the car and opened my door for me. I got out and he took my hand and we walked inside the rather large building that seemed to be deserted. It was also 1:27 AM. "Are you sure you want to do this Cecilia? We can wait if you want to. It's all up to you. I really want to marry you but are you sure you want to get married this way?" He stopped walking when he started to talk.

"I am one hundred percent sure about this. We can have a big wedding later. Sometime soon. But for now I just want you and only you. Forever and for always."

He turned towards me and kissed me fiercely. "Okay. Let's go inside than." I nodded and we walked inside. An older couple met us at the desk.

"Hello dears. Are you two interested in getting married on this fine evening?"

"Yes Sir. We are. However we need to keep this low key. If you do not mind."

"No Sir. Not at all. Don't worry." The old man was sweet looking. He was short about my height 5'3 and wore a silver button down shirt and black pants.

"Does she need a dress?" The old man looked over at me. I nodded and his wife grabbed me by the arm.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, sweetheart. L'amo fino alla fine di eternità." (I love you till the end of eternity.) I said to Rob as the old lady took hold of my arm.

He smiled at me and replied back in Italian, "L'amo per sempre da questo momento su." (I love you forever from this moment on.) I weakened when he smiled that perfect crooked smile. The old lady drug me towards the little shop and we picked out a dress that suited me. It was white and down to the floor and had a small train at the end. The sleeves rested on the sides of my shoulders.

"You look so beautiful my dear and how happy you look."

"Thank you Mrs. Masterson. I am very happy."

"Okay dreary let us go to get you and that handsome young man married." I smiled eagerly and followed her down the hallway. "Okay the music will start and you can walk down whenever you are ready. Congratulations sweetheart." She gave me a hug and she left me alone.

I heard the music start and I took one last deep breath and the doors opened. I made it down the aisle and joined hands with Rob. Mr. Masterson started and we couldn't keep our eyes off each other. Mr. Masterson got to the point where we said our vows.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Cecilia Isabella, to be my wife. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." Rob said just loud enough so that I could hear him.

"And you Cecilia…" Mr. Masterson said.

"From this day on, I choose you, Robert Thomas, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Do you, Robert, take Cecilia to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward. For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Rob said smiling his famous crooked smile.

"And Do you, Cecilia, take Robert to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward. For as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said smiling at him. Our eyes never left each other.

"By the power invested in me…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Rob kissed me passionately. My head was whirling. I was now Mrs. Cecilia Isabella Pattinson. I never thought this day would come. Everything was now perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Not so much a secret…**

We left the wedding chapel and we drove back to our house. "I'm so happy that you are my wife but Cecilia how on earth are we going to hide this?"

"Ha-ha. I don't know I really haven't thought of that. How about we just plan the big wedding for two months. We just have to work on keeping this wedding a secret. We can start planning in the morning."

"Tonight is the first night of us being married…legally. What are we going to do?"

He parked the car in the driveway to the house. I leaned over and kissed his neck. "I don't know…well maybe I do." I looked up and winked at him. He pulled away and got out of the car and ran over to the other side to open my door. He leaned in and picked me up. He carried me all the way up to the bedroom. He placed me down on the bed and I laid down. He hovered over and kissed me. "Stop being such a tease." I said. He winked and started kissing my neck. He made his way up to my lips. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my eyes and back to my neck and then to my lips.

_The next morning._

I awoke to an empty bed. Let me tell you make up sex and first night as a married couple sex are two totally amazing things…I had them both in one night! Jeez how lucky I am. I grabbed the towel laying by the bed and ran into his closet…I grabbed a pair of his boxers and his Oxford University shirt. I ran downstairs to see Rob in the kitchen. He was cooking breakfast. "Hello my beautiful wife. Lovely morning isn't it." I nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar. "Did you sleep okay Mrs. Pattinson?"

"Yes I did. Did you?" He placed French toast and bacon in front of me and then placed a plate on his spot and walked over to the over side and kissed my forehead.

"As long as I wake up next to you that is all that matters." He smiled at me and I leaned my head on my hand. "Are we moving your stuff today?"

"Sure if you want to." I took a bite of my French toast.

"Of Course. What time do you have to be back at the theatre?"

"Starts at 8. They let the crowd in at 7:30 and we have to be warmed up by 7:05. So at 6:00 I have to be there to get ready and stuff. Are you coming tonight?"

"Of course I am coming. Do I get front row seats?"

"If you'd like."

"Yes. Duh! Why wouldn't you think I wouldn't want front row?"

"Uh I don't know. I guess I really wasn't thinking." We finished eating and he took my plate from me. He quickly did the dishes and I swung around in the chair at the breakfast bar. He walked around the breakfast bar and he put his hands on the arm rests of my chair. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you. We have to plan this wedding soon. I don't think I can keep the secret."

"Rob, I have faith in you. Trust me we can keep this for two months…if that. Trust me my love we can keep this…all we have to do is try and block Chloe from finding out."

"If you say so honey. Anyway it's only 9:30 what do you say we go have some fun?"

"What KIND of fun?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smiled and winked at me. I laughed and he brought his lips to mine. He grabbed me off the chair and I picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and we managed to get up stairs. Our shirts were off by the time we hit the bed. My heart was pounding. My hands tangled with his. I grabbed his right hand and placed it over my heart so he could feel it pounding. He smiled from his place above me and leaned down and kissed my heart, which made my heart beat faster.

All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate. "Of course the world has horrible timing." The palm of my hand hit my forehead. Rob got off me and grabbed my phone.

"We can continue later. We still have to move your stuff back in." Rob said as he handed me my phone.

It was a text message…from Haley. "It's from Haley."

"What does it say?" Rob laid back on top of me.

"OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!" I screamed.

"What? What? What?" Rob asked curious.

"Oh…my…god!"

"Cecilia Isabella Pattinson what is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Surprise!**

"Haley and Andy were married a month ago and she's 4 months pregnant…I'm going to be an aunt!!!"

"Oh my god! That's so great!"

"Wait she sent me another text. IT'S A BOY!!!!!!!!! And she wants you and me to be the godparents!"

"Wow. I can't believe it. Come on let's get showered and head on over to congratulate her and get all your stuff." I nodded and he grabbed my hand and my body crushed against his.

"You know…showering together saves water…if you wanted to you know save the environment."

"Now look who's the seducer. I'd love to shower with you ha-ah" He said laughing. I blushed I could feel it. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. He grabbed my hand and darted towards our bathroom with me. He turned the hot water on and closed the glass door. He walked towards me and I stepped backwards. I backed into the shower door and he placed his arms on the other sides of me. He kissed my neck and grabbed the bottom of my…well his shirt. He broke away from me and got the shirt up off over my head and I did the same…soon enough our clothes were thrown across the room in not so much of a neat pile. He grabbed my waste and drug me into the shower with him.

I don't know what made it hotter, the actual water or being with him in the shower with nothing stopping us. The shower ended all too quickly. At least it seemed to have lasted all too quickly…

We got out of the shower and Rob wrapped a towel around me and then wrapped a towel around himself. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Rob threw me a pair of his jeans and the oxford t-shirt I had on earlier. We got dressed and I blew dry my hair.

By the time I was done Rob was asleep on the bed. I gently crawled on top the bed hoping he wouldn't wake up…he didn't. I kissed his lips gently and he moved his arms to my hips and flipped me over. So he was awake. I guess he…heard what I was thinking or something. He kissed my lips fiercely. He broke away and smiled at me. "Are you ready to go my dear husband?"

"Yes I am. Let's get going." He grabbed got off top of me and grabbed my hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up onto his back and carried me down the stairs. He grabbed two hoodies that where in the closet downstairs and we were off to the car. He put me down right at the passenger door and he opened it for me.

"Thank you kind sir."

"You're very welcome." He said as he hung over the passenger door. I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly. He returned the kiss and I got in and he shut the door. He ran around to the other side and got in. He put the key in the ignition and started the car. We were off down the street and he turned the radio on.

**Radio Personality Hey all you ladies and gentlemen. London has a new sweetheart. She's performing in Legally Blonde for the rest of the month. You ask what her name is? Well It's Cecilia Isabella Greene. She plays the American beauty Elle Woods. Cecilia has a voice of an angel. We have confirmed news that she is dating heart throb Robert Pattinson. The two seem to be extremely serious. Well kids that's what's up on the home front here in London. Up next you will hear Cecilia sing Legally Blonde with Tim Howar who plays Emmett. Hope you enjoy the beautiful and spectacular Cecilia Greene and the talented Tim Howar singing a duet. Get off your butts and see these wonderful actors. Peace out.**

"So Cecilia…it looks like your famous now. Well Fez Foreman thinks you are pretty spectacular and beautiful so you're in." He said laughing and changing the station.

"Yeah but I owe my fame to you and Chloe."

**Radio Personality #2 Welcome back to Hit Show tune's of London and the United States. It's your host here Kelso Burkhart. London's West End has new fantastic talent this season. Let's see who we got here…Cecilia Greene…she's a pretty little thing. She is currently starring in Legally Blonde as Elle Woods. She's dating heart throb Rob Pattinson. She's from the beautiful down under, Australia. Look to our website for a live video of Cecilia singing What You Want. Just go to . or get yourselves out to the Arden Theatre and see her as Elle Woods. Up next La Vie Boheme from Rent featuring Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp. Later peoples.**

"Oh so my wife is now famous enough to be on Show tune hits for both the US and the UK…figures. Well we are here. Are you ready to go in?" he said as he shut the car off. I didn't even realize that we were here until he shut the car off. I nodded and we got out of the car.

I walked into my parents house and my stuff was already packed. "Cecilia? I took the liberty of packing your stuff for you. No need to thank me." My dad said coming down the stairs to their big home.

"Thank you daddy. How did you like the show last night?"

"Loved it! Hey Rob." Rob nodded and shook his hand. "Honey here is that letter we told you about . I don't know if you are going to actually read it or not but I'm not keeping mail from you." My dad walked out of the room with some bags and started to load his truck with them.

Me and Rob walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Should I open it?"

"If you want to sweetie…you don't have to if you don't want to. But I'm not stopping you."

"Okay well….I'm gonna open it." I trembled as I opened the letter. I never thought I could be this nervous with opening a letter. I knew I wouldn't have to show Rob what it said because as I read it he could hear me reading it because I was nervous.

_Dear Cecilia,_

_I just wanted to write you a letter and I hope you open this to read it because what I have to say is important. I just wanted to tell both you and Rob that I am sorry for everything I caused. I should have just accepted that you were not the girl for me after all. I know the two of you probably cannot forgive me but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try. I am very happy for you and Rob. I apologize for everything that had happened when you brought Rob back to Gold Coast. I cannot begin to express how much I am sorry because I am and I just wish one day that the two of you would find it in your hearts to forgive me. I never should have stabbed you Cecilia. You are…well were my best friend. I wasn't a very good friend to you when I stabbed you or punched you…when hoping that it was Rob. In this world I realized how cruel some people could be but I believe that I am the cruelest of them all for what I did to you. I didn't even know Rob and I hurt him by hurting the one person that meant the world to him…you. Well You know where to find me if you happened to want to write back…I am sorry about you losing the baby as well. Cecilia please forgive me. I would rather have you as a friend than nothing at all._

_Forever more,_

_Emmett Anderson._

Also enclosed was a letter addressed to Rob. I handed Rob the letter and I could hear what he was reading.

_Dear Rob,_

_I wouldn't blame you one bit if you threw this letter out and never read this. I am writing to you hoping that you would read it. I just want to say how sorry I am for hurting her. Instead of me being a good friend to her and accept you I tried to hurt you. I apologize for everything. I love Cecilia but she loves you and I want her to be happy. Her being happy means her having you. I am backing away from the two of you completely. I owe her that much. I ruined everything for you and her. I cannot believe what I had done. Rob please forgive me. I hope you do because I seriously cannot go on living the two of you want me dead. Well I'm pretty sure you two do but I am asking forgiveness from you, from Cecilia, from Her family, from your family and from God. Forgiveness would give me possible hope in life since I lost Cecilia to a better man. _

_Emmett Anderson._

Wow. Rob left his mind open for me to read it. I…I don't know how I feel…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine. You're My Everything.**

Flashback. A Month and a half after the letters and the secret wedding.

**I forgave Emmett in my mind but I would never say it to Rob. I didn't know how he felt. We really never talked about it. It was just there. I knew God would forgive Emmett if he was truly sorry and that would mean I would have to too. However it's never enough to say I'm sorry or I tried. It's hard to believe that there was no way that I could ever forgive him and well here we go. But whatever that was done and over with.**

**Legally Blonde had ended and I was in between deciding if I wanted to go back and do another play or not. The first night Rob had saw me as Elle he didn't show…well he did but not where I thought he would be…he somehow convinced Tim to let him play Emmett that night. Kristina Valentino had contacted me about a tour but I turned her down because my home was with Rob. I wanted to stay in London and perform on the West End if I was to perform. Legally Blonde won many awards at the London Theatre Awards and I won best actress in a musical. I was incredibly excited. **

**Wedding plans were going crazy. I had gotten my dress. It was absolutely beautiful. Disney had made it especially for me. It has based off Cinderella. Which was perfect…When Rob had taken me back to his house to meet his parents he called me Cinderella when we left. It was so beautiful, it had silk tulle and duchess satin, touches of scattered crystals and silver threading, that according to Chloe and Chelsea sparkled like the midnight sky. It had beaded bodice with Chantilly lace peak a boo, spaghetti straps, and a draped skirt. I was in love with it…if that was possible. **

**Disney also designed my bridesmaids dresses as well and my Maid of Honor…which was obviously Chloe. I chose Chloe only because she had supported me and Rob from the very start. She was also my best friend. Haley wasn't too offended she was pretty cool with it. Their dresses were beautiful. My Bridesmaids were obviously Chloe, Haley, Chelsea, Lucy, my friend Sophie from Gold Coast and Kristina. Me and Kristina had gotten really close since we first met. Well anyway their dresses were like a Golden Rose as it was described to me. They were strapless and a satin face chiffon with pleated bodice and a velvet sash. It had a flowery pin that was removable…which was good because I was opting to remove it. **

**I had spent a lot of time with the rest of Rob's family…like his little cousin Audrey who was our flower girl. Her dress was beautiful too. I loved it. I actually loved her. She was four years old. She was pale and had beautiful blonde hair like Chelsea. There was something about her that made me love her even more and that was her eyes…they matched mine…they were…topaz. Audrey made me wish Emmett was dead because I could have had a baby…I could have been a mom. I may not be brave or strong or even smart but I really could have been the best mom to that child…that child that would never live. That child that could never be born. Maybe I wasn't fit to be a mom. I guess not. Well watch and we'll see someday I might be that 1% chance Charlie had said. **

**We had set the date for Saturday July 18****th****. It was obviously in London and it was at the exact same church that Leah and Charlie got married in when they were our age. Me and Rob were disagreeing about a few…minor details. Well whether or not we should tell them about us actually being married…ever. I told him no but he said maybe. I later convinced him that we shouldn't because we don't want anyone mad at us. We also couldn't agree on whether or not I was to work or not. I wanted to go back and perform but then again I wanted to stay with him at home and go with him wherever he may go. I couldn't decide…which made him frustrated…although he would never say it I knew he was.**

**Everything else was going smoothly. Kristina Valentino, my agent, planned to have me audition for Wicked as Elphaba and Grease as Sandy. I told her I was planning to take a couple months off because of the wedding. She was excited to be a part of the wedding but wished I would audition. I couldn't not take a couple months off. Even though we were already married. **

_End Flashbacks._

Today was exactly two weeks before the big wedding. My bridesmaids had their last fitting today. Chloe and Chelsea were so excited. Haley…not so much since she thought she was fat and gross. Poor Andy had to deal with those mood swings…I was pretty happy that I saw Haley once every two weeks because God knows I could never deal with that. "Cecilia…" Chelsea grabbed me as the rest of the girls went into the dressing rooms.

"What's up Chelsea?" I said stopping. I sat down on the rounded sofa right outside the dressing rooms.

"Do you know of Danny Masterson?" She said quietly.

"No…Chelsea I don't. Why?" I said whispering.

"Well…me and him have been good friends for a while. He is an American Actor whose parents own a wedding chapel here in London…Well Danny said that there were a couple of copies of wedding licenses and there was one that said Robert Pattinson and Cecilia Greene. You guys are married? Why go through the whole huge white wedding than?"

"Chelsea! Please don't tell. Please."

"Of course not honey. I would never. I'm just so shocked."

"Yes…I know. It was my idea please don't be mad at Rob. It was all very, very sudden. I'm sorry I wanted to tell you guys but I didn't want anyone mad at him or me or both of us."

"I'm not mad Cecilia. I had a thought you two were but…I really didn't want to assume…How did you put that past Chloe with her being able to read everyone's minds except mine?"

"I don't know exactly how but Rob was able to. I wanted a big wedding for all of our families to be there. Instead of Mr. and Mrs. Masterson just being there. It was completely spur of the moment but I don't honestly regret it." I said looking down at the ring on my finger. Chelsea hugged me tightly and wanted to shriek. "This will be our secret right Chelsea?"

"Of Course! I won't say a word…ever." She squeezed me again.

"Cecilia! Chelsea! Time for you two to try on the dresses!" Chloe called from the other room. We smiled at each other and walked into the other room. The fitting went fast and I was happy to finally be going home. It was such a long day. Me and Rob had one last detail to arrange…the wedding reception entertainment.

I said goodbye to the girls and walked into our house. I threw my keys and purse on the table near the door and walked into the living room. Rob was in the shower I could hear the water running. I decided to go tell him I was home. I walked up the stairs, through our room and into the bathroom. My skirt I had on was fitted to my body and it was black with white polka dots. My shirt was a white short sleeved button down shirt. "Hi Honey I'm back." I jumped up on the counter near the sink.

"Hi sweetheart. How was the fitting…and the girls?"

"The girls are good…I have some…uh…news for you."

"Oh really Cece, what might that be?" Rob asked looking at me through the glass.

"Yes I do. Chelsea knows!!!"

"Knows what, sweetie?"

"That we are married."

"You told her?" He seemed sort of upset.

"No. Not exactly. She is friends with Danny Masterson…the same Masterson's that own that wedding chapel. That same wedding chapel that we got married. That same wedding chapel where they have copies of the wedding license."

He turned the water off and wrapped a towel around him before he came out. He walked out of the shower and tried his face with another towel. "Wow…was she…umm…mad?"

"No, not at all she kind of thought about it and stuff but I don't know Danny must have told her."

"Wow. Well…good news is Chloe won't find out." He hugged me tightly.

"You're wet! Hurry up we have to go hear the last wedding singer in twenty minutes."

"I'll be ready in five. Chill out honey. Kevin said you would love her. She came all the way from America to do this for us. When is your friend Sophie arriving from Gold Coast? " Rob asked looking over at me while finding clothes to wear.

"Okay…honey…if you say so. Sophie is arriving in on Saturday. A week before the big white wedding." I said to Rob as he walked back into the room.

"Oh okay. Well honey Let's go." He finished getting dressed and his hair was dry and we were out the door. We were meeting this wedding singer at Rob's agent, Kevin's studio. We drove down the street and down a couple more and were there in ten minutes. Rob pulled in the driveway and stopped the car. He ran around to the other side of the car and opened my door. I got out and he grabbed my hand. "Are we early?"

"No. Just on time." He smiled at me and walked up to the door. He knocked and tightened the grip on my hand.

Kevin answered. "Hey Rob. Hello Cecilia. You're looking radiant today."

"Hi Kev." Rob said shaking his hand. "Stop hitting on my fiancé." Kevin blushed and I just laughed awkwardly.

"Hey Kevin. Thanks. So…who's this mystery wedding singer you have for us?"

"Come on in and meet her. She's beautiful and you'll just love her Cecilia." We walked into his studio and there was this girl that was as tall as me and blonde. She looked…like me. Only a few differences. She wasn't as thin as me and her chest was bigger. "Rob, Cecilia this is Victoria Funk. She's an American singer from Philadelphia and this is her friend Kelly."

"Hi Victoria." Rob said shaking her hand.

"Hi Mr. Pattinson, you can just call me Vicki."

"Hi Vicki. I'm Cecilia. Wow are you sure we aren't related? We look so much alike."

"Cecilia you and Vicki don't look that similar. Vicki you can just call me Rob."

"Ha. Okay Rob. We do kind of look alike, Cecilia. I would be lucky enough to look like you."

"Aw Vicki thank you."

Kevin came over and interrupted us. "Well kids shall we get this started?" The four of us nodded and we walked into his office and me and Rob sat on the sofa and Vicki was still standing.

"Well Vicki what are you going to sing for us today?" Rob asked curiously.

"Well I thought about singing a song by Michael Buble. It's called Everything."

"Okay that sounds great." I said smiling at her. Kevin walked over to his piano and started the intro for her to sing.

"_You're a falling star, You're the getaway car.  
You're the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You're the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you're the perfect thing to say._

And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.  
Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.  
Cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my every day.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, You make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La"

She was amazing. I absolutely loved her. Rob nodded his head…I knew he knew what I was thinking. "Vicki that was absolutely amazing. You have a fantastic voice. I love it." I said after Kevin finished playing the ending.

"Thank you so much."

"Well Cecilia…what do you think?" Rob said and I knew what he meant. I nodded. "Well Vicki you're hired. The wedding is the 18th. Do you have a place to stay?" Rob said smiling at her.

"Well…not exactly. I mean I'm sure we can find a place." Vicki said referring to her and her friend Kelly.

"Nonsense. My parents would be happy to have you Vicki. We are paying you to sing for us. My parent's already have a full house two more girls wouldn't matter."

"Rob we…we couldn't ask your parents to let us stay there." He put his hand up and had his cell phone up to his hear.

"Mom. Yes. Cecilia is good. over to me Mom said Hi Cecilia." I smiled and waved. "She says hi. Yes we found her. She's the perfect singer for the wedding. Oh really you want her to stay with you guys? Okay well that was actually…Oh Chloe. Yes. Figures. Okay. Me and Cecilia will drive Vicki and her friend Kelly to the house. Yes Momma. Yes. I love you too. Bye Momma." I looked over at Vicki and she smiled at me. I figured she had a thing for him. Well I could actually…hear it. This is weird but I couldn't say anything till after she left. Well maybe I wouldn't tell Rob. I was going to talk to Charlie.

"Well Vicki and Kelly come on with us. Thank you Kevin you are such a sweetheart for finding her." I said hugging Kevin goodbye. They all said their goodbyes and we were out Kevin's door. "Girls do you have all your things?" I asked them before leaving.

"Yes we do Cecilia thanks." Rob ran out Kevin's door and popped the trunk. He helped the girls place their bags in the trunk and closed it. I was leaning against the car and Rob came walking around. He placed his hands on my hips and kissed me. Vicki's thoughts were surprisingly okay with it. Not that she had any chance with him. I moved off the car and Rob opened the door for me and I got in. He closed the door and I buckled my seatbelt. He got in on the other side.

He jabbed the key in the ignition and turned the key. It started automatically and pulled out of Kevin's driveway. We drove down the road towards the Pattinson house. It was kind of awkward. I got tired of silence. I turned the radio on to Fez again. It was better. We finally got to the house in a half hour. "Well girls this is my parents house. We'll go in with you and introduce you two to them." Rob said getting out of the car.

Rob and me helped the girls with their bags and we walked into the house. It wasn't as crazy as before. Everyone was sort of settled down. Rob's relatives have been arriving all week so it's been sort of crazy. Audrey was running around and her mom, Leslie, and her dad, Joe, where chasing after her. It was her nap time. Leslie is Rob's cousin on Leah's side. She's sweet just like Leah. "Hi Robbieeeeeeee. CELIAAAA!!!!" Audrey came running towards us. I bent down to her level and she jumped in my arms. I picked her up and she smiled. "Celia…"

"Hi Audrey. How are you?" I said as Rob kissed her forehead. She smiled at him.

"I'm gwood. How are you?"

"Very good. Have you tried your dress on yet?" I asked Audrey. Her face brightened up so I took that as a yes before she could say anything.

"Yes! I did. CELIAAAA I loveeeee it." She said yawning. Leslie came back in and smiled. Audrey was asleep on my shoulder.

"Hi Cecilia. Hi Rob. Do you want me to take my daughter away now?" Leslie whispered.

"Sure. Here you go." Leslie took her and I kissed her forehead. We walked upstairs with Vicki and Kelly.

Rob walked up another flight of stairs to the bridge to the other house. "It's not that much farther I promise. It's just a few more feet." The girls nodded and we walked a few more feet and into the guest house. Rob opened the door with two beds in it from when his sisters would have sleepovers and stuff that was the room they'd use. "Well this is it. My parents will be up shortly to meet you two. We will see you girls soon. Have fun."

"Have fun Vicki and Kelly. Enjoy your stay here. Remember there is a ton of things to do around here so try and have as much fun as you possibly can. Ha-ha" I said laughing.

"Thank you Rob and Cecilia so much." Vicki said as she walked us to the door. We shook her hand and we were off to the main house.

"Honey are you okay?" Rob asked curiously.

"Yes. I just need to talk to Charlie…if that is okay with you."

"Of course. I'm pretty sure he is in his office…down the hallway and to the left."

"Thanks Rob. I'll see you downstairs." I kissed him on the cheek and walked down the hallway towards Charlie's office. I got to the door and I knocked waiting for him to answer.

I could feel tears starting to form…he answered his door. "Cecilia…what's wrong?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: The Family's Secret.**

I walked into his office and he closed the door behind me. "Cecilia what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." I wiped the tears from my eyes and grabbed a tissue off his desk.

He sat down at his desk. "Charlie something's…happening to me."

"Like what?"

"I…I'm able to read his mind…Rob's I mean. I don't understand why I am able to but I can and I'm freaked out about it."

Charlie looked normal like he knew already. He waited a few minutes to respond. "Do you remember the day Rob brought you back here to meet us?" I nodded. "Well Cecilia…I knew what you were. I knew you had powers…powers you did not know you had."

"Wait. Charlie. I don't understand. I don't know what Rob is all I know is that he isn't all human. Something about him…just doesn't age…I…I just don't know WHAT he is. When he did Twilight I never thought vampires and werewolves really exist here. I mean Vampire maybe?"

Charlie looked at me and I could tell he wanted to laugh. "Cecilia, do you understand the concept of being supernatural?"

"Well no not exactly, Charlie but I have seen the movies about people being…supernatural."

"Well it's not like what you see in the movies. They don't sparkle…obviously and they don't eat people, obvious as well. They do drink blood but only animal blood…they can survive on human food but they still need that every once in awhile…some more than others…depends on the vampire. The only thing different is that they have powers and are immortal. Has Rob ever…left you alone at night?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

"Cecilia…he's a vampire. Like you thought. However I know what you are and why you are able to read minds. You, too, are a vampire. When I first met you, I knew. There is a certain…thing about you that sets it off to me and you had it. Have you ever had weird feelings?"

I thought about it for a few seconds and then it hit me…I do get abnormal feelings and urges that I had not understood until this very moment…but I still don't get all the feelings he is talking about or why I get them. "I have."

"Has it been weird cravings? Coldness, paler than usual?"

"Yes. All of them. Charlie how did I become a vampire?"

"Well there are two ways…one. It's hereditary but by my senses no one else in your family has it and you would get it from your mother or father and I know for a fact that they aren't. and two…well someone changes you into one. If this is too personal but when was the first time you and Rob spent the night together…not sexually or anything just in general?"

"Wow. We fell asleep the first time we met on the top of the house in the glass house and when I woke up I was in his bed…nothing had happened but sleeping."

"Well….then…." Charlie said continuing on…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: His Biggest Regret.**

Rob's POV. _Flashback to the first night I spent with Cecilia. (The first time I met her)_

**She was so peacefully sleeping, I couldn't wake her up. She was beautiful and I knew instantly that I was in love with her. Her head was laying gently in my lap. Her hair fell in front of her face when she moved sharply. Her breathing was steady and calming. How could she ever love me…with what I am. Why did I have to follow her? Why didn't I just ignore those feelings inside? Cecilia was too good to be changed into…this. **

**I just couldn't end her mortal life like that. She deserved a good life, a mortal one…not like me. But maybe…she would want to spend the rest of her life with me. Without her I would die. I needed her in my life. Something inside of me was changing…my heart beats for her. She has made me come alive again in a way no one else has ever made me alive before. Charlie had said that if I had ever met a girl that made my heart beat again that she would be the one…I know she is. **

**I picked Cecilia up and carried her down to my bed. She deserved to sleep in a bed and not on my lap. I pulled the covers down and laid her down on my bed. I covered her up so she would not get cold. I sat next to her watching her sleep. I wished to know what she was dreaming about…was it about me? I hope so. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I propped myself back up to the level I was at before. I looked down at her face and she had a smile on it. I closed my eyes and was in her head. I leaned down to her neck again and… **

_**(**__Cecilia's Dream__**)**__ (Cecilia's POV-just for the dream) _

_I was at Lucy's house in my room. Rob was there. He was impossibly beautiful. I couldn't get over that after all these years of crushing on him I finally had him. He was in my grasps right here. He kissed my neck and then my eyes and then my lips. I opened my eyes after the kiss was over to see us high up in a tree, we certainly were not in London anymore. It was beautiful and it things like this doesn't exist in this world. Rob turned me around so I could see everything but him. I could feel his cool breath on my neck. He kissed my neck only harder this time…and then I began to fall. Rob was gone. I was falling into the fires. I was burning…only getting colder. I kept falling and then suddenly I was in his arms again. He was crying. "I'm sorry Cecilia…I didn't…I shouldn't have…Please…forgive…me" his voice was faint. It was echoing through the room we were in…the burning had stopped. I was now in Rob's arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again. I shouldn't have…I'm sorry Cecilia." I smiled at him and kissed him softly. He continued after the kiss, "I have something I need to say to you…I need you, I want you, and I love you very much. I truly love someone for the first time in my dark and lonely life. You don't have to say a word, I just needed you to know that I love you and I vow to never stop loving you. You are my everything now...my life….my world." _

(End of Cecilia's Dream) (Rob's POV)

**That was my biggest regret. Her dream…reality.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: I know what you are.**

(Cecilia's POV)

Charlie continued… "There is only one possible explanation. You were bitten…"

"I…I was? Charlie Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that I would know if I was wouldn't I?" I looked at him in shock. I couldn't believe I was bitten and didn't know.

"The nights you spent with him…Did you ever have any…insane dreams?" Charlie asked putting his glasses on.

"Well…the first night I had a dream…I was in my old house…at Lucy's and I was in my room. Rob was there. He kissed my neck, then my eyes, then my lips. Then we were up in a high tree somewhere not in London. Things like that didn't exist in any other world but his. He had turned me around so I could see everything else but him. I could feel his cold breath and he kissed my neck only harder that time…then I fell. I fell very far…burning the whole way. I fell for awhile..then he caught me and kept apologizing him my dream and then I woke up." I said with my eyes closed trying to recall every detail of it.

"Just as I thought, Cecilia. It was no dream."

"What do you mean it was no dream? Charlie I woke up…I vividly remember waking up and my neck…_hurting._"

"It was realer than real Cecilia. He bit you."

"HE WHAT?!"

"He did. I'm sorry Cecilia."

"That…that…monster. He can't just take my life like that. Charlie what made him do that?"

"Cecilia…he's not a monster. I know he can't take your life like that but something you did would have made him do that. Something unintentionally. Maybe what you were dreaming before that moment. I honestly don't know the truth Cecilia. You would have to ask him."

I took a few deep breaths and got up from the chair. I walked around the desk and hugged him. "Thank you Char- Dad. It means a lot to me…Please don't tell anyone that I know and you know what I am and how I got that way." He nodded and hugged me tightly. I walked out of the office quickly…avoiding Rob.

I ran out the door as fast as I could, blowing past him. I ran towards the lake towards the forest area of the Pattinson estate. I remember the lake the most. It was covered with trees and had a waterfall. It was peaceful. I finally reached the lake. I knew he was behind me. I could hear his mind. What was I going to say to him? How mad I was that I had no clue. Ugh. He was right behind me now.

"I'm mad at you." I told him.

"I know."

"You had no right to take away my life."

"I know."

"If you would have asked…I would have let you." I started to cry. He walked up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You didn't even ask. I can't believe I married you and you didn't tell me that I was a vampire. What…on earth were you thinking not telling me? Not even asking me. I…I just don't understand…"

"Cecilia. I know. It was my biggest regret of my life…if I could go back and change what I did…I would in a heartbeat…but if I hadn't you probably wouldn't have survived being stabbed so badly."

"Rob, please stop making this about what if's. I…I just can't process this." I started to walk towards the edge of the lake. I sat down and put my knees up to my head.

Rob walked over towards me and sat next to me. He sat there looking down at the sand and thought for a while. "I couldn't ask you to forgive me because I know you wouldn't. Just look at this…if thing's were differently you would have died back in Gold Coast." I ignored him and just kept my head to my knees. "I…I guess I understand that you do not want to be with me after all this. I'm sorry Cecilia…please…forgive me." I could see out of the corner of my eye that tears were falling from his face. He got up and started to walk away from me.

I got up quickly and ran past him and stopped him. "I never said I didn't want to be with you, you idiot. I'm just mad. I love you Rob, you know that. You just don't understand how mad I am about this. If you would have asked me I would have said yes. No matter how early it was in our relationship…the second you met me, the first night we spent together, the first date, or even now Rob I would have said yes. It just makes me think what else you aren't telling me about."

"Cecilia, I bit you back in Gold Coast to save your life. I couldn't live without you. That was the only way you could have lived. I couldn't have asked Cecilia you died. I brought you back I couldn't lose you." I looked at him confused after he said that.

"Wait…Rob…You changed me in Gold Coast?"

"Yes…when did you think I changed you?"

"The first night we spent together…I had a dream that you kissed my neck really hard…and well I was burning but getting cold."

"I was tempted to change you the first night. I did kissed your neck hard that night…but I didn't bite you."

"But…But…But…Charlie said you did. He said when he first met me he knew I was already a vampire."

"He smelled me on you. Nothing more. I would never take your life purposely. I just couldn't let you die like that. Not without me."

"I…I don't understand this at all. Charlie was so sure I was one when we first met."

"Cecilia I wouldn't lie to you like that. Chloe knows too. If you don't believe me you can ask her too. Wait no…I can show you. Come here." I stepped closer to him. He placed his arms around me closed his eyes. "Close your eyes. I'm taking you back to the past to show you." I did as he said and placed my arms around him. He said something weird and I felt a powerful gust of wind come up from behind us and we were swept away. "You can open your eyes now."

We were at some café when I opened my eyes. ""I've only seen pieces of it. Someone made a mistake…Cecilia was hurt…Someone had the chance to die… That's all I know Rob. But I know it's bad. We have to get back to the hotel. We can NOT chance this. I don't know how accurate things are or what we are going to tell Peter." Chloe said frantically as we walked towards the table.

"Okay, well one thing's for sure we have to get back there ASAP. As for Peter…we will just tell him you aren't feeling good and I'm going to take you home." The "past" Rob said.

Then my dad came into the picture. Oh. This must have been the café they went to before I was stabbed. "Peter, I need to get Chloe home she isn't feeling well. She feels really dizzy. How about I call you later and make plans for tomorrow and stuff?" The past Rob said.

"Sounds great Rob. Chloe, Feel better please!" My dad said.

Rob closed his eyes again and I did the same. "You can open them again." Rob said to me and I did what he told me.

I saw Chloe collapse on the ground and then Rob spoke. I began to concentrate on exactly what was happening. "Chloe…what do you see?" Rob frantically shuffled back and forth.

"Cecilia…" she said.

"YES!" Rob had said.

"blade…Emmett…blood…lots of blood lost. ROB HURRY!!!!" Chloe said.

The elevator stopped at our floor and opened slowly. They both ran down the hall and Rob burst through the door. He didn't know what happened. Cecilia stabbed Emmett? Or vice versa? They couldn't find Cecilia in the living room. They than ran into the bedroom to see me in bed asleep, it was incredibly dark in the room.

There was someone hanging over me…but before Rob could stop him...he drove the knife into me side. As I stood there I felt the knife being thrusted into me all over again. I wanted to fall down and cry but I couldn't. Something about me wouldn't let me. Chloe flipped the light on and ran over to me. I was screaming. Chloe looked over at Rob…he was collapsed on the floor. He grabbed his shirt and wasn't breathing. I was still screaming and crying. Chloe ran over towards the stranger and pulled his mask off. "EMMETT!!!!" Chloe grabbed his arm and threw him into the closet and locked it after Chloe threw him in. I was still screaming. The knife was still in my side.

"ROB! You have to help her. She's going to die if you don't get up and help her. She's losing blood. Rob please." Chloe said. Rob found the strength to get up and come over to me. Chloe called 911 and my dad. Rob told her to wait for the paramedics and Peter down stairs in the lobby.

I was still crying hysterically. I couldn't talk to him. I was losing consciousness. "Cecilia. Please don't leave me. Don't let me face this world alone. I cannot live without you. Please Cecilia." I saw tears stream down his face. "Can I take the knife out to help you?" I nodded and he put a towel over the knife and pulled it out quickly. I gasped for air. [I couldn't live without you. I couldn't even read what you was thinking _present Rob said_]. "Cecilia…I need you." He placed the towel over my wound and pressed hard to try and stop the blood. "You can't leave me…my heart won't ever go on. Without you I am nothing…please."

I seemed to struggled to get whatever strength I seemed to have left together. I placed my ice cold hand on his face and wiped his tears away. "Now you are here…again beside me…I am dying. Don't you fret Rob…I don't feel any pain. Nothing can hurt me more now. Your hear…that's all I need to know. You will keep me safe and you will keep me close. Just hold me now and let it be…shelter me…comfort me." It started to rain intensely outside.

I shuttered in his arms. "Shh! It's okay."

"The rain can't hurt me now. This rain…it'll washed away what has passed. A breath away from where you are…I've come home from so far. You are my home. Anywhere you are that will always be my home." My already weak voice got weaker and my breath faded to where it was soft and light. I could tell he knew I wasn't going to live much longer. "A little fall of rain…" I struggled to talk. "can hardly hurt me now."

"I'm here" he said to me.

"That's all I need to know. I love you with everything that I ever was. This rain…" I looked towards the window than back to him. "Will make the flowers…"

"Grow" He said through his tears. I took my last breath and was sleeping at last. I could feel my breath getting thinner and I looked at Rob. He had tears in his eyes both past and present Rob. Chloe rushed in. He shook his head at Chloe. She fell to the ground and cried into her hands.

"She's gone! She's gone! No she can't leave us…Rob please say it isn't so." He sat next to Cecilia on the bed while the paramedics did their process of the dead. Tears were still streaming down his face. He couldn't leave me I could read his mind now fully. I wasn't dead to him.

We saw the paramedics leave the room for a few seconds and Chloe spoke again in a whisper. "Rob…you can do it. Change her. She will live if you change her."

"Chloe I can't take her life like that."

"Rob she is DEAD! Just do it, please. You need her more than you know it." Chloe finished. She left the room and left the dead me and him alone. He wiped his tears away one last time and lowered his mouth to my neck.

The present me looked at Rob and he looked at me and said in his head. _"Keep Watching."_ I turned my head back to Rob and me. Then suddenly…he opened his mouth and bit me…but I didn't move. "She's too far gone" he said under his breath as more people entered the room. This time it was the police and they were taking Emmett away. Then out of nowhere I moved. My chest moved. I was breathing. I was alive again.

Rob touched my hand and I looked at him. "Close your eyes. Now you know the truth."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: That one chance happened….**

I closed my eyes as he did and there was another gust of wind that took us away. Everything was going so fast. I made the mistake of opening my eyes while in that wind. Rob's eyes were open too. The wind we had been swept up had stopped. _Where are we? This looks so familiar. _ I said in my head to Rob. _You are at your house. In Gold Coast. You need time to process what you just saw. There are two people expecting to see you. We are actually in Gold Coast and we are in the present day. No future no past…just present. When you are ready to leave…unblock your brain…I will be there in a second. _I listened to his thoughts. We were in Gold Coast. This was my house. _Alright Rob. I love…_ and before I got the chance to finish he was gone.

I walked throughout my house and I realized how much I missed this place. Love changes everything. This place has no meaning if Rob isn't with me. Love changes how you live and die. It can make what I once called home feel so far away from me now. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Last time I was here I was telling my mom and Haley how much I hated them. I walked from the kitchen into the living room and Sophie was there. "Sophie?"

"CECILIA! Oh my goodness look at you! How are you?" She jumped up and hugged me.

"I'm good I guess. Just a little confused. But how are you? I haven't seen you in so long. I miss you" I said as Sophie let go of me.

"I've been great. Going for my masters degree. How about you?"

We sat down on the sofa. "I've been okay. I miss this place." I said looking around. "I feel like I'm missing so much here."

"Why don't you and Rob move here?"

"His work is in London."

"So…doesn't he want you to be happy?"

"Yes of course he does. I usually just keep that stuff to myself. This whole entire city is nothing but a bad memory to me. I had to get out, Sophie. I wasn't happy…not at all." Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably.

"Cecilia…I don't understand what in the world you are talking about. You had it made here in Gold Coast. Why would you want to start over again?"

"I left because he didn't love me, than he did, than he stabbed me and killed my child. I couldn't go on living here with him still around." I covered my face.

"Cecilia I had no clue. I am so sorry. Well Cecilia I will see you in a couple days." She said looking at Rob who had just arrived and he was standing in the doorway. I hugged her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She walked out of my house and it was just me and Rob.

Rob turned around without saying anything. "Rob wait!" he turned back around. His face was cold looking. He looked mad or something. I guess he was listening. "I love you and that is ALL that matters. I never said I didn't want to be with you. It was just a lot to handle. I love you more than life itself and I never want to leave you. Why is it that you cannot believe me on this? Usually this is you saying that to me and not me saying that to you. What on earth has happened to us?" I sat back down on the sofa.

"Cecilia…I believe you because it's what's in your heart. Let's go home."

"But what about that second person?"

"The second person was me."

"Really? Let's go home then." He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes. We were back home in London in a matter of minutes. My eyes were still closed and he kissed me. Everything was back to normal. Nothing could stop us now. Only I had one thing to tell him and I didn't know how to tell him. Not at all. This was big in fact…huge!


	14. EpilogueEndingThanks

**Epilogue =(**

We left the Pattinson Estate and went back home. Our second wedding was only a few days away and I couldn't wait. All of our families and friends getting together. We walked into our house and I grabbed Rob's hand. "Follow Me" I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

We walked up to the glass room. The place where we first went in his house. "I have to tell you something, Rob. It's really big and important!"

"Okay Cecilia what is it?"

I lit the fire and sat down on the sofa. He sat next to me and put his hand in mines. "I'm pregnant Rob."

"Wait, Cecilia I thought…." I smiled at him.

"We were that one percent chance Rob. I am for sure pregnant."

"Oh my god I'm going to be a Dad!" He got up off the sofa and picked me up and kissed me. Everything was perfect now.

**Nine Months and Three Weeks later.**

The baby was born on February 14th. Valentine's Day. We had twins. A girl, Melena Grace Pattinson, 6 pounds 4 ounces. A boy, Robert Thomas Pattinson Jr., 6 pounds 2 ounces. We had a family now. Everything I thought I would never have.

Melena had Rob's beautiful brown hair and his nose. She had my eyes and my smile. Robbie had blonde hair and freckles…like me. His eyes were also Topaz…like mine. His face was Rob to a T though. Our life was complete.

Haley and Andy welcomed their very first beautiful baby boy in October. They named him Anthony Lucas. He looked just like Andy. Sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and his nose. However he had Haley's face and smile. Haley and Andy were the godparents of Robbie and Chloe and Kevin were the godparents of Melena.

We eventually told everyone that we got married before and they were happy for us. Most had suspected something similar. However we did go through with that big beautiful white wedding. Everything was perfect. We said the same vows we had written for the first wedding. The church was gorgeous and so was my husband. In his eyes I knew everything was to work out. Some say all good things must come to an end…but me and him will never end. We will be immortal, we live forever, our love remains forever. It will never die. It is a constant ongoing presence till the last person on this earth takes their last breath.

I had just put the kids to bed and Rob was sitting on the soft bench beneath the bed. I kneeled down next to him. "What's wrong Rob? You look sad."

"Nothing's wrong, love. I was just thinking…"

"Thinking of what?"

"You of course. The first time we sat here in this room. The first time we laid in bed together. The first time I kissed you. The first time I saw you. The first time I heard your voice. The first time I saw you smile. The first time I saw you as my wife. The first time I read your mind and you read mine. The first time we lived together…forever till the end of eternity." He took my hands in his and kissed them. "And I watch you every day thinking how lucky I am to have you." He kissed me passionately. Each kiss we shared was never the same except this one…it made my head spin like the first time he kissed me. How lucky he was…how lucky I am. We stopped kissing and our foreheads rested on each other. "Cecilia, you are everything to me. I love you always."

**THE END!**

Authors Notes.

Extreme thanks to my friends Liz and Michelle who gave me a lot of these amazing ideas. I hate to end this, it actually breaks my heart. Keep checking back for my new Rob and Cecilia story.

Special thanks to my dreams ha-ha, my friends, and of course the ever beautiful Robert Thomas Pattinson.

Special Thanks to all the artists/musicals/songs I've used in this story. Thank you Michael Buble, Tim Howar, Legally Blonde, Rent, Les Miserables, and Jon McLaughlin (So Close.)

I hope you enjoyed Love You Always Parts One and Two. I know I enjoyed writing them.

Any suggestions for a new Rob/Cecilia story?

3 Vicki


End file.
